Ovsted
by Lucreace
Summary: During Spring, 1997, Dumbledore receives a letter that throws the entire population of Hogwarts into turmoil. Old rivalries are cast aside as the students and teachers alike fight for the survival of the school against an entirely new agressor. Features most characters in amusing situations.
1. Notification

April - 1997

It was a cool morning in the middle of April when an unfamiliar owl flew into the Great Hall. In its claws was a large envelope, magnolia in colour and official looking in nature. The bird flew over the house tables and landed elegantly on the top table at the front of the room. It plucked the letter from its claws with its beak and handed it to Dumbledore. Harry nudged Ron and Hermione, indicating the events that were unfolding before them. As Dumbledore opened the letter with a well-practiced hand, a hush fell over the Great Hall. Even the conversations held by the other teachers came to a halt. Dumbledore placed his fork down on his plate, reached into his pocket and paid the owl. It screeched gratefully before launching into the air. Only after the owl had left the Great Hall did he unfurl the parchment and read it. He then handed it to Professor McGonagall, who sat to his left, who in turn read it, and passed it to Professor Sprout. Her hand was shaking slightly and her lips had thinned, not a good sign. The letter made its way along the top table, its effect unmistakeable. Every teacher sat there had paled, Flitwick was visibly trembling and even Snape looked ill. Harry turned to Hermione, "This can't be good." She nodded but said nothing as Dumbledore arose and made his way to the front of the raised dais the top table resided on. Murmuring filled the hall but was silenced when he raised his hands

"Students, there is no need for alarm," he said. Everyone turned their focus towards him, including those sat at the top table, "We have received a notification that I have anticipated for a few weeks now.

"Hogwarts has been due an inspection from the Ministry for some time and that letter informs us that they will be arriving at three o clock this afternoon. The Official Visitors Surveying Tutoring and Educational Distinction have announced their intentions and we now have six hours to spend getting everything in order for their arrival." he explained. "I have already prepared a list of jobs that need completing. Each of you has been assigned something to do. As such, classes will be suspended to prepare for the next few days."

Ron exchanged a blank glance with Harry, who just shrugged; he didn't know what it meant either. Hermione raised her hand, she wasn't the only one with her hand in the air either, there were several Ravenclaw's and a couple of Hufflepuff's with questions of their own. "I know you are bound to have questions, however, I shall leave your heads of house to answer them. Please, finish your breakfasts and head back to your common rooms, your questions will be answered there. We have a lot to do today." Dumbledore said before returning to his table. The teachers all huddled around him, chattering nervously.

"I don't like this," Hermione said pushing the last of her scrambled eggs around her plate.

"I've never seen the teachers looking so… worried," Harry said. He pushed his plate away, his appetite suddenly deserting him, "Let's go back, Professor McGonagall will be able to tell us more." With that, his companions stood. Ron stuffed his pockets with a couple of rolls, just in case, and they left the Great Hall.


	2. Truce

Once everyone was settled in the Gryffinor common room, Professor McGonagall began informing the students what all the fuss was about. Her lips were thin and her face pale yet she had a determined look about her. As soon as the noise died, she began, "The Ovsted inspectors are here to make sure we are doing our job of teaching you correctly. They will want to ask you questions and you need to answer truthfully, for the inspectors will know if you're lying. You will find them observing your lessons and will likely ask to see some of your work."

"What sort of things will they ask?" Neville asked.

"For you, it will be around the lessons you learn, whether you participate in any extracurricular activities, such as Quidditch or Choir." McGonagall replied, "They will be speaking to the teaching staff at length but you don't need to worry about that."

"How long are they here for?" This time it was Ron who spoke. He'd taken one of the rolls from his pocket and was picking at it.

"Three days."

"What's going to happen after?"

"If all goes well, we'll continue to run as a school, if it goes horribly wrong, we'll be forced to close. I can't foresee that outcome however," she added as Hermione's eyes widened at the thought. Today, the entire school is to assist with the cleaning, polishing and sorting that needs to be done before the inspectors arrive. I have a list of tasks for each of you, once you are done, find someone who hasn't finished and help them!" Professor McGonagall began handing the lists out to the students, who all began talking all at once.

"Harry, you've got the job of organising the Quidditch cupboard," Hermione said as she scanned her list, "and Ron, you're polishing the Gryffindor trophies."

"That'll be easy, I'll use my wand," he shrugged.

"No Mister Weasley, you and your partner, Dean if I remember correctly, will be using polish and cloths. The shine lasts longer." McGonagall said. Ron visibly sagged.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Organising the files in the library," she said.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? We have work to do!" McGonagall said. Stirred to action, the students scuttled off to find their newest work station. Harry walked with Ron and Hermione until they branched off to their own designated areas. He pushed the heavy door open and strode to the Quidditch pitch. Once there, he made his way to the Gryffindor stands and from there, the club room that they used to store their gear. It was a bit of a mess. He wasted no time in grabbing a broom and setting to sweeping the leaves from the floor. It was surprisingly soothing and he was a world away before he knew it.

"Oi! Potter!" Draco Malfoy's cat-call brought him from his tranquillity.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh," Malfoy looked at the floor before speaking, "This is pretty serious stuff eh?"

"I guess so," Harry said as he continued to sweep. Draco hung in the doorway, watching Harry sweep, "What do you want?" Harry said, stopping his sweeping and looking at the person he hated the most.

"Look, I don't want to be friends or anything but I reckon, while this is happening, all bets are off. If the school gets shut down we'll both be at a loss." Draco said. Harry thought about that for a moment. He couldn't imagine going back to the Dursley's but what choice would he have is the school closed?

"Alright," he nodded.

"Only for the time the inspectors are here mind you."

"Well, grab a brush then," Harry said indicating the stack of cleaning equipment by the door, "We'll do the Slytherin rooms after this." Draco did as he was asked for a change and the two boys began scrubbing the first of the Quidditch changing rooms.


	3. Filing

Elsewhere in the castle, preparations were going equally as well. Ron and Dean had well over half of the trophies gleaming. So much so that even Filch gave a slight nod in approval before scowling off to sweep the entrance hall once more. They chattered non-stop while they whittled away the hours scrubbing and polishing the trophies. Hermione stalked down their corridor when she had finished, her pace all mission.

"Are you done already?" Ron said as she strode by.

"Madam Pince had the files in the library almost perfectly sorted already. I'm off to find Neville and see if he needs a hand in the greenhouse," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't fancy giving us a hand no?" Dean asked.

"But you're doing so well without me, Neville has the whole greenhouse to sort out and besides, I could use some fresh air." She replied. Dean and Ron shrugged and she continued along the corridor. So intent was she that she collided full into Luna Lovegood.

"Are you OK?" she asked picked herself up from the floor.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, I was in a hurry, so were you," the younger girl shrugged. "I was going to assist Sybill; she'll be going nuts with all this ruckus."

"Good idea," Hermione said, well aware that the Divination's teacher shunned people for the most part. The invasion of her private space would cause her great distress. "Go, we haven't got long before these inspectors are here." Luna nodded and scampered off down the corridor. Hermione pulled her jumper straight before continuing on her own journey. She descended the stairs and navigated the corridor. Shouts echoed through the hallway, Crabbe and Goyle darted out of one of the classrooms followed by a sheaf of papers. The paper flew in all directions, creating a horrible mess. Crabbe and Goyle had vanished out of sight leaving Hermione alone with the disorder. Sighing, she scooped up all the paperwork, scrawled in a neat, clipped hand and turned into the room.

"Having a spot of trouble Sir?" she asked when she saw Professor Snape hunched over several stacks of paper.

"What do you want?" he said giving her his best scowl.

"To show these inspectors that we are worth keeping open," she said. Unperturbed by his sneer, she strode over to his desk and dumped the wayward papers onto it. She looked at the pathetic system he had going on in front of him, walked around to the other side of the desk and sat beside the sardonic Potion's Master. "What are you trying to do here?" she asked when she was unable to decipher his filing attempts.

"I neither want nor need your help," he said folding his arms across his chest. Hermione looked from the swamped desk to his eyes and back again.

"We have four hours and this is _months_' worth of planning and Merlin knows what else," she said, Snape threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Hermione shook her head in response. With a sigh bordering on theatrical, Snape relented and began to show Hermione his less than useful filing system.


	4. Arrival

The castle was gleaming. It had received the most thorough clean for almost a century, even the stone seemed to shine and sparkle from the scrubbing it had received. All the banners were not so much as an inch out of place, not a speck of dust could be seen on the floor and even the ceiling was gleaming. Fresh candles floated gracefully, illuminating every inch of the corridors. Everyone was waiting in the Great Hall, everyone save Dumbledore. Hermione hurried in to join Harry and Ron, plopping herself down on the bench next to them. "Where have you been?" Ron whispered.

"Assisting Professor Snape with some filing," she replied.

"What?"

"It took forever but it should stand up to the inspection now."

"Why help him though?" Ron said. There was a peculiar look on his face; his nose was wrinkled up, as though he'd eaten something foul-tasting.

"Same reason I worked with Malfoy today on the changing rooms," Hermione gave Harry an incredulous look; "All suspicions and rivalries are suspended until after the inspection. If they shut Hogwarts, we all lose." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"I see what you mean."

Any further thoughts along those lines were interrupted by a heavy banging on the door. The door flew itself open and admitted a trio of inspectors. Silence descended as the three followed in Dumbledore's wake to the top table. One was a short, squat man who looked no more frightening than a weasel. The one in the middle was a slender blonde lady who had her hair neatly tied back in a loose bun. The final inspector was a pinch nosed, sour faced lanky woman who peered down her nose as though she'd trodden in something awful. The footsteps of all four echoed through the silent hall until they came to a stop at the top table. When they turned, Dumbledore addressed the entire room, staff and students alike. Hermione found her throat was dry and she exchanged a haunted look with Harry and Ron.

"Everyone, please welcome Inspectors, Ramshackle, McVitie and Jordan. They will be here for three days and will likely want to speak to most of you. Ensure you answer them with truth for they will know if you lie." Dumbledore said. With that, the old man began to clap. He was soon joined by the teaching staff, followed by the students. The lady in the middle stepped forward with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said as the clapping settled down, "Our presence here is an honour and my colleagues and I are very much looking forward to seeing you learning and working. We have a lot of work to do but I believe, for the moment, dinner is required." Dumbledore nodded before stepping forward once more.

"Indeed, Ms McVitie is correct, dinner had been prepared. Staff and students, in light of the next few days, I wish you all good luck." He snapped his fingers and instantly the tables were full of food. Hermione and her friends began helping themselves to food, however, when she put it in her mouth, it seemed to taste of ash. A quick glance around told her that the problem was hers, Ron seemed to be enjoying it and Harry had no problems eating either. She took a deep breath and continued with it, hoping that the inspectors were finding the food excellent, even if she wasn't.


	5. Transfiguration

The following morning, Gryffindor had Transfiguration followed by Herbology with the Slytherin's. Everyone was there early, even Draco had managed to drag himself out of bed and get there on time, a small miracle for him! Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and had them lining up quietly before they were allowed into the classroom. Although the experience was new, usually they let themselves in and got ready when they arrived, they complied with her wishes. The reason for the change was evident as soon as they walked in. Sitting at McGonagall's desk, with an ominous black clipboard on her lap, sat Inspector McVitie. This morning she was dressed in formal blue robes and her hair was pulled back from her face.

Ron, Harry and Hermione pulled themselves into their usual seats and opened their books to the relevant page, which had been written on the blackboard for reference. "Students," McGonagall stated, bringing the class to silence, "Today we are going to be looking at the Bird-Conjuring Charm," she said, "You have three minutes to read the page on the board, after which, I will ask questions about the Charm."

Everyone did as she asked; the only sound was the scratching of a quill on parchment made by McVitie. Exactly three minutes later, McGonagall clapped her hands. "Tell me then; what do you need to successfully complete the charm." Hermione shoved her hand into the air however, McGonagall asked Neville, who was lounging at the back of the class.

"You need to make a motion in the air like this," he said, drawing it with his finger, "And to pronounce _Avis_ properly."

"Take out your wands class." There was a flurry of movement and the class was ready moments later. McVitie scratched her parchment. McGonagall swallowed, "I want you all to practice the movement before speaking the words. I want you to work with those sat next to you to help each other learn the motion. Remember, graceful movements," McGonagall said, demonstrating the movement more times than she normally would. Hermione made the motions several times, earning five points for Gryffindor. As soon as she knew she had it, she turned to assist Ron with his movements, which were always cumbersome. McVitie chose that moment to leave her perch and descend on the students in the class. She chatted at some length to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be regaling her with tales from previous lessons, as well as telling her what they were supposed to be doing. She made several notes on her clipboard.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands three times, bringing the class to attention once more. McVitie chose that moment to gather her belongings, "Thank you for welcoming me into the classroom," was all she said before she turned on her heels and left. McGonagall let out an audible sigh before smiling at the class.

"Shall we continue?" she asked. Hermione thought she looked much more like herself now the Inspector had left. The pallor of her skin had left and her eyes were significantly brighter. There were nods and murmurs of affirmation from everyone in the class. All in all, it seemed to have gone well.


	6. Staff Interview: Flitwick

Staff Interview: Filius Flitwick

Inspector Ramshackle sat across the desk from a shifty Flitwick. Papers were spread over the desk; Ramshackle had looked through them all, peering down his chubby nose at the neat planning. He'd poked and prodded all through the assessment files and student records Flitwick had carefully organised. Now he was sat back in the large leather chair in Dumbledore's office, his glasses pushed all the way up his snout, regarding Flitwick with a measured gaze, "This won't take long professor. I just want to ask you a few questions about your time here at Hogwarts." Flitwick ran a hand over his smooth hair and nodded. "Very well, can you tell me how you plan for progress in your lessons delivered to third year students?"

"That depends on what results they got the previous year," Flitwick replied, his voice was level. He grabbed one of his files, turned through it and pulled out the lesson plan that would be his first lesson back for September. "I always refer to what has happened before and what results students got in their end of year examinations. I usually start with what they know before introducing the new charms," he said. He bent over the desk and indicated on his planning. "The first lesson is usually on the Cheering Charm."

"But how do you ensure every child in your class makes progress every lesson?" Ramshackle said. Flitwick blinked and thought for a moment.

"No one is left behind. If I feel a student is not keeping up then extra tuition is provided. During lessons, I make observations, as you will see on my lesson plans and ensure everyone knows what is expected of them." He replied. Ramshackle scratched something on his clipboard.

"How do you fulfil your wider role as a professional?" he asked next.

"I am in charge of the school Choir. We perform concerts twice a year and are having a demonstration later at dinner," Flitwick said. "I write home when I need to and I ensure all parents are informed of examination results." Ramshackle scribbled on his parchment, his eyes narrow. Flitwick swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"I see here that you are loath to take house points from students, even from those who arrive late, how do you maintain standards if there are frequent interruptions on class?" Ramshackle said. Flitwick's ears burned and he let out a snort.

"I have an extremely high pass rate for my exams and I'm well-liked by my students," he retorted.

"Answer the question."

"Good relationships with my students and engaging lessons ensure interruptions are not a distraction," he replied. Flitwick let out a measured breath as the Inspector once more scratched words onto his report paper.

"Thank you for your time Professor." Ramshackle said. Flitwick plastered a smile on his face before gathering up his files. He unceremoniously dumped them into a large box, used his wand to levitate the whole thing and left the office. Once out the door, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep soothing breath. There was no time for reprieve however; he was die to teach his fourth years in a few minutes. Hopefully, he wasn't due to be observed that lesson!


	7. Questioning

The afternoon lesson passed without incident; there were no sign on the inspectors in Astronomy, which was a relief. Quidditch practice was due to start in the next half hour so Harry bid Ron and Hermione farewell before dashing off to get his gear. Ron and Hermione waved before heading back to Gryffindor Tower at a more leisurely pace, "Have you ever seen everyone so stressed?" Hermione said to Ron as they walked.

"No, even Dumbledore's looking a bit stressed."

"I heard he was in a meeting with that awful Jordan woman all day," Hermione whispered. She glanced to the side, making sure there was no one there to overhear her, "She's been going through all manner of things with him," she said.

"Don't fret about it Hermione," Ron said giving her a half smile, "Dumbledore'll know how to handle a simple thing as this; he's been dealing with far worse things for years."

They walked along silently until they reached the Fat Lady. Nearly Headless Nick was there chatting away to McVitie. She was scratching something down on her clipboard while Nick enthusiastically regaled her with an anecdote of Hogwarts life. "And then, Peeve's chased them down the corridor…" His voice trailed off as they ducked through the passageway and slumped into the common room.

"Thank Merlin they can't come in here." Ron said sinking into a wingchair.

"Ron!" Neville squeaked. The door opened and McVitie strode into the common room.

"Sorry to intrude but I wanted to speak to some of you about your experiences here," she said. She didn't wait for a response; instead she pulled a chair up to the fire and crossed her legs. Her eyes scoured the room before she spoke, "What is life like here?" she asked.

"Good," Ron said. Neville nodded. She waited for them to speak further. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We're never bored. We work really hard on the assignments we're given, which takes up loads of time," she said.

"But not too much time, we still get enough spare time to do other stuff," Ron added.

"What do you do then, when you're not working?" McVitie asked as she made notes on her clipboard.

"Wizard chess!" Ron said.

"Reading." Hermione said

"I spend a lot of time in the greenhouses working with Madam Sprout," Neville said. "And sometimes I lose to Ron at chess," he added.

"Do none of you participate in any clubs?" McVitie asked. They all shook their heads. "Interesting," she said, making another note on her parchment. "Do you all like it here? Do you feel safe at school?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Ron said. "Of course we're safe here."

"Even when the incident with the Chamber of Secrets happened?"McVitie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Yes, we were safe here. Our professors take good care of us." Hermione said with a snort.

"All of them?"

"Yes. _All_ of them," she snapped. McVitie nodded, scratched her quill on her paper before gathering her things together.

"This has been most enlightening, thank you." She stood and left the common room. Ron, Hermione and Neville exchanged a look. As soon as she was sure McVitie was out of ear shot. Hermione stood and paced back and forth.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Are we safe here? What a ridiculous question to ask." She knew her face was colouring up as she spoke but there was nothing that could stop that. "How _dare_ she imply that?" Ron shifted in his seat and Neville looked at the floor. Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath before sinking back into her chair. "No wonder everyone has been looking so stressed out if that's the sort of questions they're asking."

"Only another two days to go." Neville said. The three friends looked at each other and sighed. Each hoped that the days would pass swiftly and without further need to speak to the Inspectors.


	8. Dinner

Although the evening meal was as delicious as ever, and the choir had sung brilliantly, the mood in the Great Hall was sombre. Harry looked exhausted after his Quidditch practice, it turned out that Ramshackle had been there to ambush the team with his probing questions. Hermione pushed her chocolate trifle around her bowl with her spoon, "It was terrible," she said. The questions McVitie asked were so stupid."

"Like 'Do we feel safe at school'," Ron said, doing his best impression of her as he spoke.

"What kind of a silly question is that?" Hermione said.

"We got that too, and they questioned us on the validity of playing Quidditch as an actual sport. It seems they're worried about broken bones and how that affects our attendance in classes." Harry said. He stifled a yawn and ran his hand over his face.

"I want these three days to be done." Ron said, "I can't get over Draco actually doing work in class. It's weird." As Harry gave an enthusiastic agreement, Hermione turned her attention to the top table. The teachers were talking amongst themselves but they seemed much less animated than usual. Dumbledore looked drained, McGonagall weary and Trelawney was beside herself. She usually forwent the evening meals in the hall but it looked as though she had been forced to join them. The three inspectors had no such qualms, they chattered amongst themselves enthusiastically, as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. Hermione felt as sour as Snape looked. She glared at the dais and hoped something awful would befall the inspectors so they'd be forced to leave.

"Careful, you'll set the place on fire," Ron whispered.

"How dare they?" she muttered, knowing that she was beginning to sound like a broken record, repeating herself over and over.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room, away from this lot and try to relax." Harry said. "I know I could use a shower and a decent night's sleep."

"Yeah. I want to look over the Potions homework for tomorrow," Ron said. "Would you mind looking at it with me?"

"No of course not," Hermione said. She pushed her loose curls out of her face and the three left the table. Going through homework would restore some of the normality to the day and she felt as though she needed a bit of that. When Ron showed her his work, she scanned through it and gave it her full attention, she was still seething at the questions they had been asked and the work gave her something else to focus on. Ron had done a decent job answering the questions that Snape had set them for a change. She wondered how he would alter his lessons for tomorrow. If indeed he had bothered to do so, she certainly hoped that he made the Inspectors as uncomfortable as they'd made everyone else feel. If there was anyone she could rely on to be unphased by them, it was him.


	9. Potions

It turned out that the Potions Master was not holding up particularly well under scrutiny. Hermione knew as soon as she walked through the door that he was displeased. The perpetual frown was a most defined scowl and the dark lines under his eyes made him appear more dead than alive. Everyone ushered in silently, pulled their books out of their bags without a sound and awaited the start of the lesson. When the last person to arrive, Draco, had shut the door and settled, Snape indicated the learning outcome of the day. Tucked away in a corner, with a clipboard in her lap, sat Jordan. The sour faced woman was shivering and her eyes kept darting from one side of the class to the other. She fidgeted in her stool constantly. Hermione hoped that Snape had said something awful to her. "Today we are going to be looking at brewing the Calming Draught," Snape said. "The instructions are on page twenty, please turn to that now." There was a hushed rustle as books were opened. "Lavender, you will read the instructions for the whole class."

Lavender paled but began reading straight away. This was a potion they had brewed before but not since their return to school in September. A Calming Draught would do everyone the world of good, Hermione thought; she knew she could use some. Lavender stopped reading. "What is the most complicated part of this potion?" Snape asked. "Crabbe." He said before Hermione had a chance to shove her hand in the air.

"What?" Crabbe replied spinning his head around.

"It helps if you bother to pay attention, see me after class." Snape snapped, "Granger, enlighten us."

"Remembering to stir anti-clockwise after adding the Lavandular," she said. Harry had done this incorrectly last time and the result was the potion had the opposite effect. Jordan scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"The ingredients are on the side. Get going." Snape said. Everyone moved to collect their ingredients in an orderly fashion. Harry collected enough for Hermione and Ron, once they had everything; they began working their way through the instructions. Hermione had made a collection of notes around the page from the first run of this brew and she found them helpful now. She elbowed Ron and pointed out that he needed to add water first.

The clicking of heels against the dungeon floor distracted Hermione from her stirring. Jordan had stopped at her desk and was peering down her long nose at what she was doing, "How do you ensure you know what you're doing?" she asked.

"Following the instructions in the book is simple enough but if I get lost or confused I can ask Professor Snape," she replied.

"And you find that easy to do?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yes," Ron said, "He is the very picture of approachability." Jordan frowned at this unsure whether to take his word or not.

"And how do you know you are doing it right?" Jordan said turning back to Hermione.

"By not having my concentration distracted by nosy Inspectors when I am trying to count how many times I have stirred my concoction," she snapped. Jordan's eyes narrowed before she turned on her heel and stalked away. Hermione looked up and caught the thin lipped smile on Snape's face; he inclined his head a fraction before turning his focus onto Neville, whose cauldron had begun smoking. There was a slam and the room let out a sigh; Jordan had left.


	10. Staff Interview: Snape

Staff Interview: Severus Snape

McVitie and Jordan sat across the heavy wooden desk from Snape, Hermione's brilliant organising system had stood up to their rigorous scrutiny and they seemed pleased with it. He'd have to thank her for the help later or at least keep the more scathing retorts to himself for a while. Now they were looking through his employment record and his history. He kept his face fixed in its usual dour mask while the two women exchanged glances.

"You have applied for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts every time there has been an opening for the last sixteen years." Jordan said.

"Yes."

"Yet you were not appointed, why do you think that is?"

Snape rolled his eyes; it was the Ministry of Magic all over again, "I do not claim to know the mind of the Head of the school." There, that was the only answer he was going to give them on that matter.

"Alright, let's try this a different way. Given your past connections, and that you are easily contactable should the Dark Lord return, do you feel it is wise to continue in your current position?" This time it was McVitie who spoke. Snape crossed his arms over his chest and rested his right ankle on his left leg.

"My range of experience with the Dark Arts is exactly why I should be teaching it. The past connections are that; past," he said. He unfurled from his sitting position and leaned forward, treating the two women to his best glare. Jordan blanched a little but McVitie wasn't fazed, instead she pressed on.

"From what we've seen and heard, you have adopted a rather severe teaching style; can you explain to us how the children benefit from this?" Jordan made notes on her clipboard as her colleague spoke. Snape leaned back and pushed his black hair, freshly washed and flying in all directions especially for the occasion, out of his face.

"Have you ever brewed a single Potion in your life?"

"I don't see ho-"

"I didn't think so. I may seem stern to you but every time I step into that classroom and allow children to mess with what they do not understand they have a risk of dying. Do you have any idea what more than half of the ingredients used can do?"

"How is that relevant?"

"It is relevant because I have to keep them from killing themselves, their friends and the rest of the school body by accident." Snape said. "Now do you have any further idiotic questions for me or can I go and do what I do best?" he spat the last words out as if to punctuate his point.

"Just one." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think the dungeon is a good learning environment?" Jordan asked.

"No, but it is the coolest place in the castle which keeps everything they need in good condition." He gave each woman a measured look. When neither of them spoke, he collected his files and stalked out the room. He waved the door shut with a gesture and hoped they flinched when it slammed shut. Stupid meddling inspectors, did they have any idea what they were delving into? Snape's thoughts remained sour all the way back to his office.


	11. Quidditch

That afternoon, lessons were postponed in order to bring the next Quidditch match forward. It wasn't something that normally happened, however Dumbledore had announced that it was something the Inspectors should see while they were there. As such, all the students were in the stands and waiting to cheer on the teams of either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Luna sat next to Hermione in her gigantic gryphon hat; even Hagrid had joined the stands to lend his support to the team. "How's the inspection going Hermione?" he asked as he settled into the seat behind the two girls

"I wish I could stay out of it as much as you," Hermione muttered.

"Aye, well, they don't want to speak to the keeper of the keys, which I can say is a relief." Hagrid said.

"I don't mind them," Luna said, "They're just doing their job."

"I guess so, but do they have to be so nosey about it?"

"I think that _is_ their job," Hagrid said with a laugh. Hermione looked over to the commentator's stand where the three Inspectors were sitting and gave it her hardest glare. Luna nudged her.

"Look, there's Harry and Ron!" she said. The players had shot out of the changing rooms and were zooming around the pitch. Madam Hooch made her way onto the field and checked to see the players were ready. Her voice could be heard but the words were lost in the cheers of the crowd. A brief nod from both captains and the balls were released. The game began!

Harry flew his broom to the side of the ring and scanned the field. He was aware of the beaters knocking the bludgers with their bats and the Chasers pitching their wits against each other in an effort to score the most points but his job was his sole focus. The crowd roared, colours flashed from the banners to his left and right, the commentator rattled on about the play but Harry remained focused. The snitch was all that mattered. What was that? A golden streak zipped passed him, followed by the Hufflepuff Seeker; Summerby. Harry kicked his broom forward and the chase began. The snitch zigzagged left and right, the players followed. A great cheer erupted from the crowd; someone had scored something! Harry followed Summerby; he was barely an inch behind. The snitch veered left, so did they. All of a sudden, it changed course, zooming straight upwards. Harry hauled his broom skyward and the chase was on. Summerby reacted a fraction of a second too late, putting Harry in the lead. He stretched out his hand, reaching to pluck the snitch from the air. Summerby caught up and careened straight into Harry's broom. Harry snatched at the air as he began tumbling. His thighs clamped over his broom and he stopped the fall. He held up his hand and showed the crowd the contents. The cheering reached a frenzied pitch and the commentator announced the match had ended. "Gryffindor wins!" she shouted. Harry smiled at Summerby, who gave him thumbs up. It had been a good clean match; he could only hope the Inspectors were impressed.


	12. Reading

Hermione and Luna dashed over to Harry and Ron. Both boys were sweaty, dirt stained and grinning at each other. "That was amazing!" Hermione said. The idea of flying a broom that fast set her teeth on edge so watching anyone do what Harry and Ron just did always set her head racing. It was reckless, daring and a tiny bit sexy too. Not that she would ever admit that to ether of them! "How did you manage to stay on the broom at the end?" she said instead.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I just sort of flicked my legs about and then I was ok," he added.

"And Ron! That was wicked, you stopped so many goals!" Hermione beamed. There was something about watching Quidditch that made her all bouncy inside.

"You totally outmatched the Hufflepuff players," Luna said. She smiled in her dreamy sort of way and Harry grinned back.

"Come on Ron, we need to shower!" Harry said.

"Can't we eat first?" Ron protested.

"Oh come on, do you think Dumbledore'll let you into the Great Hall looking like that?" Hermione said, "Especially with those inspectors nosing about!"

"Can you imagine the look on Jordan's face when she sees the amount of mud we traipsed in?" Ron said with a laugh. Harry tugged his arm and motioned his head, "Alright! Alright!" Ron said, "We'll see you in the Hall then?" The girls nodded and let the boys see to getting cleaned up. The followed them in, albeit at a slower pace than the lads.

"How have you found the past couple of days?" Hermione said.

"Alright, McVitie asked me a few questions but I don't think she liked my answers that much." Luna said.

"I don't think she's liked anyone. How did Trelawney's observed lesson go?"

"It's tough to say. We were reading tea-leaves again, something she insists we practice at least once a week. The oddest thing happened in lesson though. She sort of just, froze and started saying how Hogwarts was doomed." Luna said. She flicked a stray lock of dirty blonde hair from her face, "You can imagine how that went down with Lavender and Parvati."

"I can picture it," Hermione said rolled her eyes, "So she failed then?"

"I don't know about that, the Inspectors spent a long time talking to each other about that, Trelawney didn't remember a thing afterwards."

"So she claims," Hermione muttered. Luna shrugged and the girls lapsed into silence. They reached the Great Hall. The Hall was surprisingly devoid of life, which was a relief. Hermione had a book that she had desperately wanted to read over the last couple of days but found her mind had been elsewhere. Now would be the perfect time to catch up on reading. She pulled the volume from her bag and set it on the table. Luna offered to make tea, to which Hermione nodded, what could be better than a snatched half hour reading with a warm cup of tea?


	13. Staff Interview: Trelawney

Staff Interview: Sybill Trelawney

Jordan looked across the desk at the woman she was meant to be interviewing and rolled her eyes. The teaching staff at this place left a lot to be desired and this one had to be the worst of them all, her fuzzy hair flew off in all directions and her bottle bottom glasses gave her the appearance of a particularly startled bug. She kept looking around the room, focusing on anything but what was happening in front of her but the planning and assessment file she had presented was in pristine condition however so there might be some hope yet. "How do you plan for progress in your lessons?" she asked, just as she had asked all the others.

"What?" Trelawney replied.

"Progress, how do you make sure it happens in every lesson?" she said. She resisted the urge to shout at the stupid woman.

"Divination is not something that comes easily to everyone," she replied. Did she really have to speak in such airy tones? "There is a lot of searching the crystal balls, which often leaves the mind questing for more answers." Jordan scribbled that down on her parchment.

"So your lessons involve staring into crystal balls and gazing at the leaves left in a teacup?" Jordan said flatly. The lesson plans had shown little else.

"The sight does not come when called."

"So what do your students _learn_ in your lessons?"

"How to correctly use the equipment I provide for them and how to interpret the signs they see. I also instruct them in the use of Tarot cards and begin to introduce Cartomancy." Trelawney replied. Jordan rolled her eyes. Was this woman for real? This wasn't about the legitimacy of the subject however; it was about the effectiveness in which it was taught. She made a note of her answer.

"How do you contribute to the wider life and ethos of the school?" Jordan said trying not to sound bored.

"I arrange for students to meet together and help with the homework I set them," she replied. The woman shifted in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "If I see anything within the crystals or cards that could be a threat to the school, I inform the headmaster at once."

"And how do you ensure students are aware of how they are achieving in your class?" Jordan said.

"Pardon?"

"How do you let your students know how they are doing?" God, she was almost as bad as the Potion's master, although she was sure it was more lack of focus than lack of cooperation in this case.

"Well, I mark their work and hand it back to them; we discuss what we see in the crystal balls and often have group sessions around the tea-leaves."

Jordan had heard enough. She took a deep breath, made a final note on her clipboard before standing up, "Thank you for your time, feel free to gather your planning files and head back to your classroom." Trelawney did as she asked and left. Jordan let out a sigh, at least it was only another day before she could leave this place.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your lovely comments and reviews, its a real pleasure to read your thoughts. I am really enjoying writing this one! If you have any particular person you wish to see interviewed please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Thanks again for your continued support.**


	14. Exploding Snap

That evening, the Inspectors did not sit at the top table in the Great Hall, instead, they spaced themselves out with the student body. Dinner that night was a great roast that the house elves had laboured long and hard over. There was meat of every variety; not only chicken and beef, but pheasant, goose, turkey, lamb, pork and something that Hermione suspected was kangaroo by the way it seemed to spring around the plate when she tried to stab it with a fork. The vegetables were divine and the myriad of smells set her mouth to watering. Ron's eyes had turned as wide as pie dishes when the choice had appeared in front of him. Hermione pointed to a big pile of sprouts in front of him, offering to spoon some onto his plate, "Bleugh! No thanks!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Harry?"

"Uh, I'll pass." Harry said. Hermione laughed and placed them on her own plate. The food was delicious, more so than normal, if that was possible. It didn't take long to be eaten. Quidditch never failed to work up the appetite. Hermione pushed her plate away, completely full. Harry looked as though he needed to loosen his belt a bit and even Ron had stopped picking at his plate. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Harry asked. Ron yawned.

"Sit here and be fat?"

"Don't fancy wizard chess?"

"I ain't got the brain-power for that."

"What about exploding snap?" Harry suggested.

"I'll play you at that," Hermione said. Ron belched and shook his head.

"I think I might have to go to sleep for a bit," he said. Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes, that's what he got for over-eating. Harry pulled out a pack of cards from his bag and began to deal a hand. Then Ramshackle arrived at their table and plonked his considerable bulk next to Harry.

"I haven't played exploding snap since I was here as a lad!" he said with a great big smile on his face, "Mind dealing me in?"

"Here, take my hand," Hermione said. "It's a game for two people after all," she added drily.

"Thank you." Ramshackle said.

"You can play the winner Hermione."

"How about winner stays on?"

"How much time do you think we have?" Hermione said, "We still have work to do for tomorrow. But I suppose we could have a couple of rounds." She added after seeing the withering look Harry was giving her. Ramshackle looked relieved and the two boys began their game. The two wizards sat poised over the cards; their wands at the ready. Hermione found herself drawn into the match as Ramshackle proved to be a worthy opponent. The cards barely had time to make a noise before the matching pairs were caught. The game lasted longer than Hermione thought it would and in the end, Harry won by one set of cards.

"Do you still want to play?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"We have that work Professor Snape gave to us to look at and I want to do so before the weekend, else I won't be going to Hogsmeade. There's also the Charms essay to start and the copying up for Transfiguration," she said. "Maybe next time?"

"OK." Harry said. "Game for a re-match?" he asked Ramshackle. He nodded an enthusiastic response. Hermione smiled a bit before leaving the table, there was work to do and the presence of the inspectors didn't change that!


	15. Reprieve

The following day, in McGonagall's Transfiguration class, Hermione was relieved to see that there was not an inspector in sight. McGonagall no longer had her brow pinched tightly together and her eyes practically glittered. It was the last day of the inspection and none of the inspectors had been at breakfast. Dumbledore had been in briefly before stealing away to go about his business. McGonagall didn't give them a chance to rest however, she had them going over some of the stuff they'd learned in the previous term, just to make sure they could remember it. Hermione had no problems; Ron however had struggled to recall all the details of the Scribblifors spell. It was an old spell and this would be the closest they got to a lesson off.

"Who do you think came off with the worst grade then?" Harry asked Hermione. She thought that through as Ron tried once more to change his fork into a quill.

"It's hard to guess," she said, "I want them all to do well."

"Even Snape?"

"Well… yes I guess so."

"But why?" Ron said lowering his wand for a moment.

"Because, well, I guess if the choice came between the inspectors and Snape winning, I'd choose Snape. These people are so intrusive, how can the teachers concentrate on teaching if they're too busy worrying about what those people think of them?" she said. Ron and Harry fell silent as they digested her words. "I think Trelawney." Hermione said after the silence had extended for too long.

"Is that because you hate her?" Ron said. Hermione gave him a look with daggers in it before he turned back to the fork on his desk.

"I can't hate a teacher," she said.

"I think Flitwick will have a tough time of it." Harry said, "He's too laid back in his lessons. I don't think that Jordan woman could be laid back about anything."

"Especially when it comes to teachers." Ron said. Hermione and Harry nodded before watching Ron have another attempt with the fork. He raised his wand, said the incantation and waited. The fork shimmered for a minute but did nothing. "What is wrong with this thing today?" he said looking at the other end of his wand.

"You're not being forceful enough." Harry said.

"You need to really pronounce those syllables too." Hermione added, trying to be as helpful as she could. They both watched as Ron tried once more, this time he spoke the words clearly and gave a forceful flick of his wand. The fork transformed into a quill. Hermione gave a clap and smiled at one of her best friends. He grinned back. "Now you can move on to something interesting!" she said.

"Not today students," McGonagall said from the front of the classroom, "It's been a stressful few days for all of us and I think you all deserve some time to yourselves. You've proven to me that you can learn so off you go," she said. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, it was only twenty five minutes earlier than normal but she was pleased none the less. It would give her a bit of time to revise for her next session!


	16. Staff Interview: Dumbledore

Staff Interview: Dumbledore

All three inspectors sat in Dumbledore's office looking over the files they had asked for. The man himself was sat completely at ease in his large chair. Abandoned cups of tea were placed on the floor, long abandoned in favour of the explanations he was required to give. They'd poured through his interview and teaching records, the documentation regarding the promotion of cross curricular learning had been discarded in favour of the school's behaviour records, "Tell me Dumbledore, how seriously do you take the breaking of underage wizards using magic?" Jordan asked. She'd removed a document from the file and was scanning it as she spoke.

"It is a most serious matter and all students who break such rules are investigated and if necessary, expelled." Dumbledore replied. Jordan handed the paper to McVitie, who raised an eyebrow.

"Explain to me this business of the flying car," McVitie said as she handed it to Ramshackle.

"Ah yes, that was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Due to no fault of their own, they found the way onto Platform nine and three quarters. As a result, they flew here in Ron's father's car. The mess was cleared up by the Ministry and the boys suitably punished for the matter." Dumbledore replied.

"This Potter boy seems to have rather a few cases of using underage magic in fact," Ramshackle said as he looked through the file with the details in.

"Indeed."

"So, if you're effectively dealing with underage use, why is he still here and why does he consistently break the rules?" McVitie said.

"What strategies have you got in place to ensure that he doesn't do so again?" Jordan asked.

"The boy is forced to spend time with muggles who hate him every summer. If you look at the record, it shows the rule breaking is always during the months of July or August, when he is mistreated by those who are supposed to look after him." Dumbledore said. His voice remained absolutely calm as he spoke. Ramshackle wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Do you feel this child is out of control?" McVitie asked.

"No."

The Inspectors turned to each other and began to discuss something in hushed voices. Dumbledore waited patiently for the next question they would inevitably ask. The placed the behaviour file to one side and returned to the staffing file. They flicked it open and Dumbledore knew what was coming next.

"Why do you insist on keeping Hagrid on staff?" Jordan asked. "He was expelled from this school for gross misconduct yet you think it is wise and acceptable to keep him here. Why is that?"

"Hagrid has always had an affinity for magical creatures. They trust him willingly and he would defend them even if it cost him his life. I have no doubt he would also do so if a student was in danger. He is both competent and trust-worthy." Dumbledore replied. He picked up his empty cup and tapped it with his wand. Instantly it was filled with hot tea. He did not offer to do so for the Inspectors. They began talking once more amongst themselves. Ramshackle made a few more notes.

"Thank you Professor. It is time for my colleagues and I to discuss our findings and write our official statement." McVitie said.

"You are more than welcome to use to office opposite this one." Dumbledore said, "All you do is go down the stairs and the door is right in front of you."

The three Inspectors nodded and bustled out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to clean up the mess and ponder on what their judgement could be.


	17. Results

Half way through the afternoon everyone was summoned to the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been in the middle of an intense potions lesson when the message came. Snape ordered them all to pack up as neatly as they could. The cauldrons would be dealt with later after the gathering had happened. It took ten minutes for them to get everything back in its right place and everyone to be ready to leave. In silence, the class made their way to the Great Hall. They encountered Flitwick's class as they reached the corridor approaching the Hall. Flitwick and Snape exchanged glances. Hermione swallowed, it was time to find out whether Hogwarts would close or not.

The doors to the Great Hall were wide open and the murmur of chattering students and teachers could be heard in the hallway. Snape led the class into the room. The tables had been removed and the Hall seemed cavernous. All four house banners hung from the ceiling and the room looked celebratory. Dumbledore stood at the front of the room on the raised dais in front of his lectern waiting for the school to assemble. Hermione turned to Harry, "This is where we find out what happened," she said.

"You don't think they'll shut the school do you?" Harry said.

"They can't just close Hogwarts down. Can they?" Ron said. The only person around to ask was Snape, who just shrugged and turned to speak sharply to Malfoy. A quiet cough cut through the room and the Hall doors were closed by Filch. Silence descended and when everyone was settled, Dumbledore began to speak.

"First of all, I wish to thank you all for your hard work over the past few days. The three Inspectors commented on how welcome everyone made them feel and how co-operative you were with their questions," Snape snorted and Hermione grinned at the Potions Master. She had been as awkward as she could during their visit and she'd heard how well Snape's interview had gone from Malfoy. "I am sure you are all looking forward to getting back to normal, however, I must ask you all to do one more thing before the end of the day."

"Wonder what he had in mind," Draco whispered. He, Crabbe and Goyle had inched over to where Harry was standing.

"If you're quiet we'll be able to find out." Harry replied.

"You will all be pleased to learn that the Inspectors have judge the school to 'Exceed Expectations' and as such the school will be left alone by them for the next four years." Dumbledore said. At this, a cacophony of cheers, screams, whoops and claps erupted from the entire hall. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione shouted, "We did it!" and kissed a very confused Snape on the cheek. She turned and did the same to Harry, more to cover her embarrassment than anything else. Ron jumped up and down clapping and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle cheered as loud as they could. It took a long five minutes for the hall to settle into order once more.

"As such," Dumbledore said when the Hall had calmed down, "You may take the rest of the afternoon off and a celebratory feast and dance will be held in this hall at seven o'clock tonight." More cheers broke out followed by loud clapping. Dumbledore stepped down from the platform and walked over to chat to McGonagall. Hermione turned to her two friends.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said.

"I'll catch up," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione left Harry standing with Draco. "Well Draco?" he said.

"What?" he said.

"We'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Finally! I can go back to hating your scrawny butt." Draco said. Harry nodded and smiled. It was time to go and relax for an hour or so. He was glad he could do so knowing that the next day, everything would be back to how it should be.

**A/N**

**And there we are. I hope you've enjoyed my little tale now it has come to an end. I am honoured to see how many people have followed and favourited and even commented on this. I have also become aware that it is in 2 communities as well, what a brilliant thing to have your work so appreciated.**

**Please feel free to leave suggestions and your thoughts as well.**

**Thank you again.**


End file.
